


Lavender Tea and Honey Jack

by cinemastories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Human!Stuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Disorders, Minor Character Death, Rockstar AU, Self Harm, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemastories/pseuds/cinemastories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is not a simple man. He lives a not-so-average life in a not-so-average tour bus with his not-so-average friends in a not-so-average band.</p><p>[whoops title change]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux Captor is not a simple man. He lives a not-so-average life in a not-so-average tour bus with his not-so-average friends in a not-so-average band.  
This morning, he woke up early, as always. He grabbed his cigarettes and walked outside onto the balcony. The brisk Arizonan morning nipped his nose, making him zip up his hoodie all the way. He placed the cancer stick between his lips and lit it, sucking in the smoke and blowing it out a moment later. He looked out at the sunrise, sitting down in a chair and dabbing the ash into the plastic tray.  
Sollux didn't smoke much, only one in the morning, one after a show, and one before bed. Each was followed immediately with brushing his teeth or chewing some gum, because Karkat said the smell made him want one.  
Karkat Vantas wasn't allowed to smoke; Aradia wouldn't let him, being he was the singer (and screamer on occasion) of their band.  
 _"You're gonna damage your lungs, Karkat. We don't need that"_ she would say. Karkat would always mumble his curses and secretly bum one off Sollux when she walked away.  
Aradia Megido was the manager of their band. She organised meet-and-greets, tour dates, recording schedules, and just about everything else in their lives. She was also Sollux's ex-girlfriend, but was now screwing around with one of the body guards, Equius. She and Sollux were on good terms, and we're even considered friends at this point, but the tension from the break-up was still palpable.  
He took another drag off of the cigarette, not looking at the door slid open. Karkat sat next to him, reaching for the pack, only to have his hand smacked.  
"You're not allowed," muttered Sollux.  
Karkat gave him a look, "Fuck you."  
"Not happening."  
The shorter, more tan of the two clenched his jaw, "You smoke to fucking much. You're starting to look like an ashtray. You're on a downward fucking spiral, Captor."  
Sollux exhaled the smoke, "Baby boy not have hith coffee this morning?"  
Karkat shifted, "I don't wanna go downstairs alone."  
"It'th a fucking hotel, KK. We've done thith a million timeth-"  
"I just wanna go alone, alright?!" he snapped.  
Sollux nodded, mashing the end of his cigarette. He looked over at his friend. Karkat was a small guy. He was chubby in his tan face, but his body was pretty average. He had shaggy black hair that hung slightly over his almost-black eyes. He had dark bags under his eyes and freckles on his cheeks. Sollux sighed, standing up.  
"Come on," he shifted his weight, "Let'th go get you some caffeine."  
Karkat nodded, standing up with him.  
"Stop lisping, asshole, it's annoying."  
"It'th thtill early, KK. It'll fade."  
Karkat rolled his eyes, opening the door and walking through the room. Sollux chuckled a little, seeing Karkat had left the door open. After reminding him of what a bad habit that was, they walked to the elevator and rode it down. Karkat decided he wanted Starbucks instead and dragged him out of the hotel, ignoring the odd looks they got for being out in their pyjama pants and hoodies.  
Sollux and Karkat's height difference was almost comical. Karkat reached up to only his shoulder, causing Sollux to look down every time they talked. It was a running gag throughout their fandom. "Dreamers" they called them, after their band, Of Derse and Prospit. Karkat was the lead vocalist, Sollux was the guitarist, Tavros Nitram was the bassist, and Gamzee Makara was the drummer. Tavros was a little taller than Karkat, as well as his skin being a few shades lighter. His hair was a light brown, and shaved on either side. He had a septum piercing, gauges, and a few tattoos being related to Peter Pan and his zodiac sign. Tavros wore shorts up to his knees all the time, being he had some "awesome" prosthetics that looked like old-time armour. He absolutely had to show them off. He was soft spoken in person, but had a whole other personality on stage.  
Gamzee was a few inches taller than Sollux, and a shade or two darker. His hair was dark and pulled back into dreads. He had tribal tattoos up his arms and down his spine, and a single pot leaf behind his earlobe. He liked to wear juggalo makeup on stage. He claimed to be "apart of his motherfuckin' style."  
Of course, the whole band was made up of so much more. Everyone from their sound guy, Dave, to their bodyguards, Equius and Nepeta. The boys didn't like to keep around groupies, but had roadies around constantly. But amongst everyone, Sollux's favourite person was their bus driver, Cronus Ampora. He was in his early 30's, Cronus, and was sort of like a second father to Sollux (though he was only about 24, making Cronus not much older).  
On nights when Sollux was jolted awake by a nightmare or simply couldn't sleep, Cronus was always there to talk to him. And Sollux liked that, just talking.  
Well, most of the time. He only liked talking if the conversation wasn't one sided. That was one of the main reasons he was quiet most of the time. Nothing to talk about if someone else is the only one talking.  
However, this is why he and Karkat were so close. Karkat loved to rant and rage about everything, and Sollux was always there to listen. Which, actually, was what was happening after they got their coffee. Karkat sat down in the chair across from him.  
"I don't understand why Cronus has to take his little fucking brother on this tour. We don't _need_ anymore people on the fucking bus. What if this guy's a dickhead?! We can't fucking kick him off, that'll just be cruel! God dammit this is ridiculous," muttered Karkat.  
Sollux shrugged, sipping his coffee, "Maybe he's not so bad. Cronus told me he's about our age."  
"Great, so he's _sure_ to he an asshole."  
"I admire your optimism," chuckled Sollux.  
Karkat flicked a sugar packet at him, "Fuck you."  
"Never."  
"Stop fucking saying that! You know I would never stoop so low as to hop into your boxers, Captor," sneered Karkat.  
"That didn't stop you last week."  
The shorter male narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"  
Sollux shrugged, leaning back, "Clearly you stooped that low, and then some."  
"Fuck off, I was plastered. I could've done it with anyone," he grumbled, "And it will not be happening again."  
"Glad to hear it."  
Karkat rolled his eyes, taking another drink, "But back to my previous point. Why the fuck does a twenty-year-old want to pal around with his big fucking brother?"  
"Cronus mentioned something about him being a photographer. I guess Aradia hired him."  
Karkat nearly spat out his drink, "And when the fuck was someone going to tell me?!"  
"It's not a big deal, KK," reasoned Sollux.  
The singer sighed and slumped into his chair. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie, making a face at it.  
"Aradia wants us back. We should get a move on."  
Sollux nodded and stood up, waving to the girls behind the counter and leaving the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of getting ready (most of which was spent trying to keep Tavros awake), the boys were on the road. Karkat was lying in one of the bunks, hosting a Livestream with the fans, Tavros was sitting across from Gamzee on the couch, playing a game of paper football, and Sollux sat in the front with Cronus, tuning his acoustic.  
Cronus reached over and plucked the cigarette from Sollux's lips, placing it between his own.   
"Play me a song, daddy-o," he requested, shrugging off his leather jacket.  
Sollux chuckled, putting his feet up and watching the desert roll by, "What do you wanna hear?"  
Cronus thought for moment, "Elvis."  
"Motherfucka' you always wanna hear Elvis," piped up Gamzee.  
Cronus snickered, "That's cause Elvis is the King, my friend."  
"I hear that," nodded Tavos, giving Cronus a high-five.  
Sollux chuckled, "Alright, alright, Elvis it is." He strummed for a moment before finding the the right chords.  
"You ain't nothin' but a hound-dog, cryin' all the time," he sang.  
Karkat emerged from his bunk, holding the laptop, "What is this I am hearing? Sir fucking Captor singing a song?"  
Sollux laughed, "Take it away, KK."  
"Gladly," he scoffed, grabbing the guitar with his free hand, "Consider it taken."  
Sollux rolled his eyes, "So, when are we getting your little brother?"  
Cronus cleared his throat, "Eridan. His name's Eridan. He'll be at the show tonight."  
"What kind of name is Eridan?" griped Karkat, having shut his laptop.  
"What kind of name is Karkat?" retorted Cronus.  
Sollux, Gamzee, and Tavros _oooo'd_ at him, which aroused Karkat's middle finger.   
Tours always started pretty well. There wasn't much tension, no one missed their homes too terribly, and one-night stands weren't a problem yet. Sollux preferred to keep himself out of the whole 'get-drunk-fuck-a-fan' situation, it only caused trouble. Tavros rarely partook, Karkat wasn't allowed to do it much, due to his stance in the band; and Gamzee did it when the opportunity presented itself.  
This tour was shaping up to be the longest one they've ever had. A worldwide, year-and-a-half album tour. Thus far, all of the tickets in the US were sold out. Tonight was their first show in Pheonix, and in lesser words, they were excited.  
No matter how routine concerts had become, it was still and exhilarating experience that never seemed to last long enough. Nothing seemed to truly last anymore.

They didn't arrive in Pheonix till nine in the evening. Dave and the crew had already been there and were finishing the set up, leaving the boys to get ready. Karkat wore a candy red bandana around his head, a black tanktop with inappropriately long arm holes that read 'FUCK OFF' in white letters, and his lucky jeans. Sollux had a his yellow bandana tied around his ankle, a blue wife-beater, black jeans, and his signature mis-matched shoes. Tavros wore his brown bandana around his mouth, his Taurus T-shirt, and his usual black shorts. Gamzee had his purple bandana wrapped around his wrist, said a big 'fuck no' to wearing a shirt, his Juggalo makeup, and black jeans.   
The bandana thing was an old tradition from their first show. They did it once, so they vowed to always do it.   
The boys only had two traditions, including the bandana one. The other was to join hands before each show and pray. Although none of them believed in god (other than Gamzee), they found it healthy to reinforce what they were thankful for. It was also a time for just the four of them; not even Aradia was allowed in the circle. They all joined hands and bowed their heads.  
"Dear god, we are all so fuckin' grateful for the opportunities given to us. Thank you for blessin' me with great motha'fuckin' friends to call my own," preached Gamzee.  
"And please, keep us safe, we'll be gone for a while. Amen," added Tavros.  
"Amen," chorused the boys.  
They all took their hands back and looked up. Tavros smiled at the lot.  
"We ready?"  
"Fuck yeah," affirmed Karkat.  
They made their way backstage, smiling. Tavros and Sollux plugged in their instruments on separate sides, waving to each other from across the stage.  
Gamzee was always first to go out, weaving one drumstick through his fingers. The crowd went wild seeing him. He sat at the drum set, pounding out a quick solo.   
Tavros followed, plunking the chords to each step he took. The crowd screamed their approval, hands in the air.   
Sollux was next on stage, playing a screaming guitar solo. He always got the second loudest reaction. Karkat got the first.  
Backstage, he spoke into the mic, "Attention worthless humans..."  
The crowd exploded at the sound of his voice. Sollux chuckled, shaking his head. Karkat ran out, proving the crowd could only get louder.  
"Hello Pheonix!" he called, "Damn it's been too fuckin' long since we played for you dick-sniffers."  
Sollux groaned, Gamzee made a bet that Karkat would use dick-sniffers rather than nut-chokers. Looks like he owed a certain pot head ten bucks.  
Before he knew it, the first song had started. When he wasn't focusing on his fingers, Sollux would look up at the crowd, watching them. He smiled, seeing someone had brought their toddler to the concert.  
By the end of the fourth song, Karkat clearly needed some water. As they waited, Sollux walked to the microphone.  
"Hello-o-o everybody," he laughed.  
The audience screamed their greetings. Sollux looked back at Karkat, smiling at him. Karkat flipped him off, pouring the water over his head again. Sollux chuckled.  
"Now, now, KK, that finger is for later."  
The shorter male charged at him, tackling him to the floor. The two wrestled on the stage, only being broken up by Gamzee.   
"Let's get back to the motha'fuckin' show," he smiled, walking back to the drums.   
Sollux got up and grabbed his guitar, taking his suggestion and getting on with the show. 

Overall, the concert was a complete success. Gamzee and Tavros were thoroughly hammered, the strings on Sollux's guitar didn't break, and Karkat was actually in a good mood. After signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, they climbed back in the bus to make their way to the hotel.   
Karkat and Gamzee huddled together on the couch, leaving Tavros to the chair. Sollux walked over to his seat in the front, but was met with someone sitting in it.   
This someone had gelled brown hair and bleached bangs. His face was, well, cute. Full lips, and freckles across his cheeks. This someone had the bluest eyes Sollux had ever seen, he could only imagine how much better they looked when they weren't covered by the horrendous hipster frames. They also probably looked better when they were looking at you and not a camera. Sollux opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.  
"Got a starin' problem?" he sneered, not looking at him.  
Sollux was taken aback, "Uh, I- um, well-"  
The man looked up at him, and his expression quickly changed. He stood up, proving to be up to Sollux's nose.   
"Oh, Cod! I'm sorry, mister Captor! Oh I am an idiot! This w-was your seat, w-wasn't it?" he stuttered, sounding panicked.  
Sollux rose an eyebrow, "You're Eridan, right?"  
The man flushed red, eyes wide, "You know-w my name?"  
"I know your brother," he corrected.  
Eridan nodded, "Oh, right, duh. W-Well I'm Eridan Ampora. I'm the photographer..."  
Sollux blocked out his rambling and just looked him over. This guy looked like an outright tool. He wore dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black long-sleeve, purple Toms, and a striped blue and purple scarf. Sollux also noticed the multitude of rings on his slender fingers. He looked back up at his eyes, putting his hand out.  
"Nice to meet you," he smiled, shaking his hand.  
"Likew-wise."  
Sollux sat there, tapping his foot before Eridan got the hint to get out of his way so he could sit down. Sollux settled into  
the chair and shut his eyes.  
"How-w w-was the concert?" asked Eridan.  
Sollux opened his eyes again, looking over at him, "It was good."  
He settled back into the chair, shutting his eyes.   
"I couldn't go cause I-"  
"Eridan."  
The shorter male looked up at him, ears wiggling at the sound of his name, "Yes?"  
Sollux tried to look as nice as possible, "You're gonna be here for the whole tour, right?"  
"Right," he nodded.  
"That's a year-and-a-half," reminded Sollux.  
"Yes, it is."  
"So I should let you in on a little secret," he smiled.  
Eridan leaned forward, eager to hear.  
"When I come down from a show," began Sollux.  
"Yeah?"  
Sollux sighed, "Let me sleep."  
Eridan went red again. He stood up, nodding.  
"Yes sir! Shouldn't happen again!"  
"Good," Sollux mumbled, getting comfortable again.  
Eridan looked around for a place to sit, biting his lip. Sollux looked back at him.  
"Oh, and Eridan?"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Don't call me sir. I prefer Sollux."  
Eridan nodded, "Okay, uh, g'night Sollux."  
The smile returned to his face, "Goodnight, Eridan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! I promise, the story will pick up eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

When Karkat woke up grumpy, it brought down the whole mood of the group. Karkat was and ornery person by nature, but when one of his moods struck, it tended to be a quiet day.   
On these days, Karkat slept, Cronus kept to himself, Tavros and Gamzee smoked in the back of the bus, and Sollux dicked around on his laptop, oblivious to the others. Today, like those days, wasn't much different, for everyone else, that is.   
Today, Eridan decided to hang out with Sollux. He sat at the edge of the couch, next to Sollux's feet. The taller male wasn't paying much attention to him, that is, until he spoke up.  
"You know-w, I'v-ve listened to all a' your albums."  
"Have you?" he flatlined, not paying attention. He had actually grown a little fond of his slight accent. Cronus had mention being from Queens.  
"Yeah," Eridan but his lip, "I really like the songs w-where you're singin'. You know-w, the acoustic ones that're all slow-w? Lullaby is my fav-vourite."  
Sollux chuckled, still not looking up, "Thanks."  
Eridan smiled, "You're w-welcome. You're a w-wonderful musician."  
"You play anything?"  
"Piano," he shrugged.  
Sollux nodded, typing away. Eridan peeked over.  
"W-What're you doin'?"  
Before Sollux could answer, Karkat spoke up from his bunk, "Do you stutter on purpose or were you born annoying?"  
"Go the fuck to bed, Karkat," snapped Sollux.  
Karkat muttered to himself, but drifted off soon later.  
"Ignore him," instructed Sollux, "He's in one of his moods."  
Eridan snivelled, looking down at his lap.  
Sollux looked up, "Are you crying?"  
He wiped his eyes, "No."  
Sollux shut his laptop and put his arm around him, "You'll get used to him, okay? Try not to be a pussy about his bullshit, though."  
Eridan nodded, looking up at him, "Thanks."  
Sollux smiled at him, but it soon disappeared when Eridan wouldn't stop looking at him.   
"Uh, something wrong?" he asked nervously.  
Eridan snapped back to reality, "Oh! No, it's just- I'v-ve alw-ways w-wanted to see those eyes in person."  
He was referring to Sollux's heterochromia, which made his left eye blue and his right eye brown. Eridan grabbed his camera, smiling bashfully.  
"May I?" he asked.  
Sollux nodded. Eridan got the camera ready and scooted closer to Sollux, instructing him to look into the lens. When the shutter sounded, he took it down and looked down at the picture. Sollux leaned forward, looking as well.  
"Looks great!" mused Eridan.  
The two looked back up at the same time. They froze at their close proximity, noses almost touching. Eridan widened his eyes, working his jaw and trying to say something. Sollux snickered at him.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he teased.  
"Shut up," he huffed, returning to his previous position and crossing his arms.  
Sollux laughed sitting back, putting his arms behind his head, "Make me."  
Eridan blushed at his first thought, chastising himself. He reached over to the donuts on the chair and shoved it in Sollux's mouth. Sollux laughed as he ate it, shaking his head at him.  
"That's not what I meant," he laughed, standing up to go use the restroom.  
Eridan's face went dark. _"What did he mean?!"_ he thought, mind racing. He told himself to calm down. Sollux was probably just teasing him and didn't mean anything by his comment. When he returned Eridan looked up at him.  
"Hey, Sol?"  
Sollux rose an eyebrow, "What did you call me?"  
Eridan shrugged, "Just a nickname, 's w-whatev-ver. So anyw-wa-"  
"Why are you all of the sudden giving me a nickname?" he asked skeptically.  
"W-Well, I just thought that-"  
Sollux gave him a look, "We're not friends, Eridan. We kinda just met."  
Eridan looked no less than horrified, but he hid it a moment later.  
"Uh, yeah! Sorry 'bout that."  
Sollux turned his head as Gamzee and Tavros called him to the back-room. He stood up and walked away from the couch, leaving Eridan there. The photographer grabbed his camera and turned it on. He sighed, seeing the first picture was of Sollux's eyes. He knew he should've deleted it, but something kept him from doing so.  
"Try not to be a pussy about his bullshit," muttered Karkat, making Eridan jump.  
Eridan nodded, putting away his camera.   
"Aye, guppy, come up here, will ya'?"  
The bespectacled man groaned at the old nickname and stood up, walking to the front seat. He sat down and looked at Cronus.  
"Hey," Cronus began softly, "I got a little advice for ya'."  
"Do tell," he muttered.  
Cronus kept his eyes on the road, "Those guys, guppy, they're famous. They don't wanna be ya' friend, hell, some a' them don even want ya' in the bus."  
Eridan looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed.  
"Just, stick wit' me, alright?"  
"Alright," he nodded.  
They drove in relative silence for a while, until Eridan spoke up.  
"W-Where are they playin' tonight?"  
"San Diego," responded Cronus.  
"Are w-we almost there?"   
"Should be there in a few hours. Looks like w-we'll have time ta' kill. I'll probably end up takin' the boys out for a w-while."  
If Eridan had a tail, it would be wagging.   
"Can I come?" he asked giddily.  
Cronus laughed, "Nah, you've got shit to do, pictures to take. You'll be hangin' out with Dave and the crew."  
"Are they nice?"  
"The nicest," he laughed.

Cronus was right, they were nice, until an hour before show. Then everyone was running around, pushing him if he was in the way. He was actually afraid, until she came along.  
Aradia had a motherly sense about her. Her black hair was long and curly, reaching her shoulder blades. She was, in lesser words, curvaceous. She wore red lipstick no matter what the occasion. Today, she was dressed in a pair on blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had small writing across her breasts that Eridan had to squint to see.  
He read aloud, "If you can read this, you're about to get punched..."  
He looked up at her; Aradia have him a devilish smile. Eridan straightened up, coughing.  
"Hello, again. W-We met last night, remember?"  
"I remember," she chuckled, "Come with me. You need to snap a few shots."  
He followed her backstage. She pointed at the camera.  
"Turn off the shutter."  
He nodded, shutting it off. Eridan found himself standing a few feet away from the band again. They were all in a circle, hands joined. He took a few photos. When they were done, a gangly boy with messy black hair and buck-teeth walked over. The boys followed him, Gamzee and Karkat skipping.  
Eridan followed a few feet behind them, snapping a few more pictures. Aradia grabbed his arm and guided him in front of the railing. He felt nervous with the rowdy crowd behind him, but it settled when he realised that the guards were behind him.   
As they concert fell into full swing, he found he was allowed to sit on the far end of the stage and snap photos of the audience and the band.   
They were slowly creeping towards the end, when the end of the concert when the gangly boy (who's name he learned was   
John) set a stool on the stage, in front of the mic. Karkat left backstage and brought back Sollux's acoustic. Sollux sat on the stool, putting the guitar over his shoulders and adjusted the microphone.   
"I'm gonna be singing Lullaby," he announced, arousing a cheer from the audience.  
He strummed the first chords, "This is for a guy who told me it was his favourite song earlier today."   
Eridan felt his face go red at that. It wasn't until halfway through the song that he remember to keep taking pictures. The single spotlight on him was providing a good look.  
"And in your lullaby," he sang, shutting his eyes and belting out, "I'll say goodnight, goodbye, and good-riddance!" He slowed down, "Goodnight, goodbye, and good-riddance."  
The crowd roared from their precious silence, cameras flashing. Eridan didn't realise he had teared up until he felt it run down his cheeks. Karkat returned, they bowed, and they left. Eridan felt his body buzzing as he walked off stage. He made his way back to the bus and sat in a chair he knew wouldn't be taken up.   
Nothing made sense. Why would Sollux dedicate a song to him if he didn't want to be his friend? Why would any of their previous antics happen if he didn't want anything to do with him.   
It took about two hours for the boys to come back. Eridan looked at them, the dimness of the bus slightly obstructing his already shitty vision. He noticed they were stumbling and laughing, Sollux holding a bottle of Honey Jack in his hand. Gamzee, Karkat, and Tavros were all toting girls on their arms. Sollux looked at Eridan.   
"C'mon we're walkin' to the hotel."  
Eridan nodded, grabbing his camera and walking out with him.   
As they walked up the sidewalk, Sollux and Eridan stayed behind the three couples. Eridan's eyes widened as he felt Sollux's arm snake around his waist, his hand resting on his hip.  
"W-What are you doin'?" he asked nervously.  
"We're inna weird part of town. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
Eridan tried to find out what was so weird about it, but shrugged and decided not to question. Sollux didn't let go even when they were riding the elevator up to the rooms. Eventually, Eridan noticed that they passed his own room.   
"Uh, Sol? I mean, Sollux?"  
"Nah, man, you c'n call me Thol, I don't give a shit," he drawled.  
"Okay, um, Sol, where are we going?"  
"My room," he said once they had arrived, putting in the key and opening the door. He shut it behind them, turning to place both of his hands on his waist.  
Eridan tensed up, "W-What're you-"  
"You're re-e-eally cute, ED."  
"ED...? Oh! That's me!"  
"That'th right," he sang, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Sol, I don't think we should. I just met you," he reasoned carefully, pushing at his hands.  
Sollux placed his hands in Eridan's back pockets, "Tho let'th get to know each other."  
"I don't think you w-wanna do much talking," he muttered.  
"You're right," he chuckled, getting closer to him, "I don't."  
Before Eridan could say another word, Sollux was crushing their lips together. He pushed Sollux back, prying himself out of his hands.   
"O-o-o-h fiethty! I like that," he slurred.   
Eridan grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed. He gestured him to lay down, pulling the covers over him.  
"What? I thought we were gonna-"  
"You thought w-wrong. Go to bed," he mumbled.  
Sollux called out his protests, but fell asleep soon later. Eridan stalked off to his room, frowning. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed, falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them woke up with a strange feeling in their stomachs. Neither of them wanted the other to mention the previous events, but they secretly hoped it would come up.  
Sollux sat up in his bed, frowning at himself. He had tried to take advantage of Eridan, and that was wrong. He remembered vague blurs of their lips touching and his hands holding his hips. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Overall, he felt dirty.  
Sollux stood up and stretched, walking into the bathroom. He turned on the water, letting it warm up. As it did, he stripped down, looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers over his sharp hipbones, grimacing. He moved his blunt fingernails over his ribs, not having to push hard at all to feel them.  
He was a thin boy. Skin pale and creamy, scarred on his thighs and wrists from years of self-loathing. His collarbones were deep, and his fingers were long. His hair was extremely dark, his bangs sweeping over his brow.  
He frowned at all of himself and stepped under the warm water. Sollux let his mind wander at these times. Sometimes to music and sometimes to... other things.  
This time, his brain decided to formulate the vision of Eridan. He shut his eyes and he shampooed his hair, picturing the photographer laughing and smiling at him. He really did have a nice smile. Sollux smiled to himself, rinsing out his hair and washing his body.  
Then, the thoughts changed. He pictured Eridan on his back, legs spread for him. He pictured his red face and his desperate moaning, begging him to please go harder.  
And that is when his hand grew a mind of his own. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. Sollux chewed his lip, speculating how Eridan would taste, how he might sound, what he might do.  
The things he would do to that boy were unspeakable. He would make him beg and plea for more, teasing him until he couldn't take it.  
Sollux let out a moan, moving his hand faster. He would even wonder what it would be like for Eridan to dominate _him._ He pictured Eridan rolling his hips, moving so sweet and slow. Then, he might flip Sollux over and grip his hips, fucking him till he was sure he couldn't walk for a week.  
The guitarist slumped against the wall, stroking faster and faster, his noises barely muffled by his hand. He was driven to the edge, moaning Eridan's name and coming on his hand.  
Sollux panted, watching it run down the drain. He sighed, feeling even dirtier than before. He finished up in the shower and stepped out, drying off. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his bag, cleaning the room a bit before leaving to the bus.  
It wasn't long before his headache caught up to him. He stopped and pulled his usual three pill bottles from his bag and a water bottle. As he rode the elevator, he popped the pills.  
Two doses of Effexor for his depression, Topamax for bipolar disorder, and some Tylenol for the headache. Popping pills was normal, now. So was doctor visits and the psychiatrist. He knew his mind was fucked up, he accepted it even. However, others didn't find it so acceptable, making his love life rather difficult. Most things were rather difficult.

Eridan's shower was significantly more quick. He found he had arrived at the bus a little early. However, crew members were already sitting around it, sipping hot cocoa and chatting. Dave called Eridan over, holding a second cup of cocoa. The photographer noticed a woman underneath Dave's arm. She was lanky, her ginger hair feathered above her shoulders. She was wearing dark jeans, much like the others, and a teal shirt. A silver necklace with a noose-like pendant sat against her chest. Her face was split into a grin as she cackled about something Dave had whispered to her. Eridan had also noticed the girl wearing peculiar red shades and holding a cane.  
Eridan sat with them, taking the cup. Dave nodded to the girl.  
"Eridan, this is Terezi," he took her hand, guiding it to Eridan's, "Terezi, this is Eridan."  
Terezi scoffed, "Dave, I can do it myself! Hi Eridan!"  
She took a brief moment, leaning forward and grabbing his scarf, taking a deep whiff of the fabric.  
"Grapes and," she sniffed again, "blueberry tea. Interesting... you also have Sollux's stench of honey on you. A little faded, but still there."  
He thought quickly, "W-We hung out last night. I had ta' help his back to his room."  
Terezi snickered, seeming to know something Eridan didn't. Dave whispered something to her again, making her cackle again.  
Once she had calmed down, she leaned against Dave.  
"So, Eridan, what are you doing on this little tour of horrors?" she asked.  
"Photography," he responded.  
Eridan looked at the two of them, taking a sip of his cocoa.  
"Where do you guys ride? You're not in the bus," he asked.  
They pointed to the few cars and vans behind the bus. Eridan blushed, not having noticed. Terezi laughed at him.  
"Wow, I'm the blind one and even _I_ knew it was there," she teased.  
Eridan looked down, chewing his lip. He took another sip of his cocoa, letting Dave and Terezi cuddle. As soon as he saw Cronus open the bus, he shot up and ran inside, plopping down on the couch. Cronus decided not to say anything, waiting for the others.  
They all entered one after the other, first was Karkat, followed by Tavros, Gamzee, and Sollux. The girls they had the previous night were gone. Sollux sat on the opposite end of Eridan, watching as his three comrades went to the back, presumably to smoke and sleep.  
Eridan glanced at Sollux, whom was fiddling with his hands.  
"Sol?" said Eridan quietly.  
Sollux's stomach twisted, remembering he had approved the nickname. He looked in his direction, but not at him.  
"Yeah?"  
Eridan scoffed, "Can you please look at me?"  
Sollux pressed his lips together, "I am."  
Eridan reached up and grabbed his chin, pulling his face so he had to look at him. Sollux had to hold himself back from grabbing him and just kissing him right then and there. He'd do it right this time. He smirked at the blush forming on Eridan's cheeks due to their proximity.  
"Now-w that I hav-ve your attention, I think w-we should talk about w-what you did last night," requested Eridan.  
Sollux, however, decided to play dumb, "What do you mean? All I did was drink and go to bed."  
Eridan's eyes went wide. His stomach flipped at the thought that Sollux didn't remember. He tried to think quickly.  
"Yeah, yeah, you just seemed to'v-ve had a lot ta' drink," he covered.  
Sollux chuckled good-naturedly, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."  
Eridan nodded, letting his face go. Cronus turned back to the two of them.  
"Aradia's takin' a sec. Looks like 'er and Equius are havin' a 'busy mornin'," he snickered, "You guys want somethin' to eat?"  
They nodded, Sollux giving his and the other's orders, Eridan following. As Cronus left, Eridan looked at Sollux.  
"How-w did you know-w w-what they'd w-want?" he asked.  
Sollux shrugged, "I've known them for a long ass time."  
Eridan smiled, giggling to himself. Sollux gave him a look.  
"What?"  
Eridan shrugged, "I dunno, I just admire how close you all are."  
Sollux rose an eyebrow, "Don't you have a best friend?"  
His face fell, "I don't w-wanna talk about that."  
The guitarist nodded, dropping the subject. He looked at Eridan, seeing he was shivering.  
"You cold?"  
Eridan shook his head.  
"No," he lied.  
Sollux sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. He opened up his arms for him.  
Eridan looked puzzled, "W-What are you doin'?"  
"You're cold. I'm from California, man. I'm warm blooded."  
The shorter of them scooted forward to him before draping himself over Sollux's lanky body. Sollux held him close, rubbing his back slowly. He admired the way his body was. It was smooth, yet muscular. His lower half was oddly feminine. Bowed legs, a deep curve in his back, and his ass was not at all below average. Sollux felt him move up so his head was rested in the crook of his neck.  
It was nice, just laying like this. It wasn't long before the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long unu
> 
> also, I'll be tracking the LTaHJ tag on tumblr if any of you are interested.

When he awoke from that nap, all Eridan could concur was that Sollux Captor was the biggest idiot ever.  
He looked up at the other male, feeling the way his chest rose and fell, listening to the occasional muttering of his dreams, and watching as his lips curled up every so often. He switched around to a more comfortable position, namely straddling the taller male. He put his arms on either side of his head and waiting for him to wake up and make a move.  
Soon enough, he did. Sollux looked at Eridan blankly, disregarding their positioning.  
"You okay there, ED?" he mumbled.  
What a fucking idiot. Did he have to get a cellphone tower in this for Sollux to pick up a signal?  
Eridan sat back on his thighs, "ED? W-What the fuck does that mean? I'll hav-ve you know-w I am the farthest thing from 'erectile disfunction.'"  
Sollux pushed him off the couch, "It'th a nickname, dickwad."  
Eridan let out a yelp as he hit the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head.  
"I suppose that w-was a nickname, too?" he grumbled.  
The guitarist laughed, sitting up and stretching, "Only if you're lucky."  
Eridan rolled his eyes and stood up, looking around. He looked at Cronus expectantly.  
"W-Where's my food?" he asked.  
"Sorry, chief. You guys was sleepin' for too long. Gamzee got the munchies, so I let 'im have at it," chuckled Cronus.  
Sollux found it all in good humour and let it slide, but Eridan wasn't so quick to forgive. He marched into the back room, opening the door and staring Gamzee down as he took a hit from his indigo-coloured pipe.  
"What up, my picture snappin' comrade? You want a hit?" he drawled, blowing it out.  
Tavros was lying shirtless next to him, too stoned to be doing much of anything other than watch Karkat play Grand Theft Auto furiously. Eridan shook his head at him.  
"I'll pass for now-w. I w-wanna know-w w-why you ate my food," he grumbled.  
Gamzee looked as though someone had told him he had shot a kitten.  
"That was yo' motherfuckin' grub? Aw, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to all up and eat y'all's food," he apologised.  
Eridan felt like he should've been mad, but Gamzee's slight southern drawl was comforting. He cracked a smile.  
"It's okay. I'm not that mad," he assured.  
Gamzee's wide grin returned, "Good. Hey, you wanna split this pipe with my motherfuckin' self?"  
Eridan nodded, "Sure. But I'v-ve nev-ver tried before."  
Karkat and Tavros laughed at this, but stayed glued to the game. Gamzee patted his back.  
"It's chill, bro. Why don't you call my friend Sollux up in here so he can partake?" asked Gamzee.  
The photographer nodded, "Ay, Sol! Come in here!"  
Sollux walked in, "Yeah?"  
"Have a seat my friend. We are gonna take Eridan here on his first ride with the herb."  
The guitarist chuckled, "Okay, I'm game."  
Gamzee handed him the pipe and the lighter. Sollux pressed the end between his lips, covering the hole on the side.  
"Watch careful, now," instructed Gamzee, putting an arm around Eridan.  
Eridan watched closely as Sollux lit the weed in the bowl of the pipe. He sucked in the smoke and held it in for a few seconds before puffing it out in rings. Sollux cleared his throat, handing it to Eridan.  
"You'll clear."  
Eridan rose an eyebrow, "I'll w-what?"  
Gamzee chuckled, "Just suck it in, brother."  
Eridan nodded, putting his lips around the end of the pipe. Sollux licked his lips, wished he could be that pipe. The shorter male breathed in deep. Before Gamzee could tell him that it was enough, Eridan's lungs twitched in disapproval. He handed the pipe off and stood up, doubling over into a coughing, hacking mess. Everyone but Gamzee cackled at this, rolling around on their backs.  
Eridan flushed deep red, partly from the coughing, partly from the embarrassment. When he was done, Karkat handed him a water bottle. As he drank it, Gamzee took his hit. He blew it out before talking to Eridan.  
"Happens to everyone, man. You might just wanna get all up and motherfuckin' shotgunned."  
Eridan looked a little scared, "W-What is that?"  
"It's where someone blows it into your mouth, you breath in, then blow it out. It's also called a carbon kiss. Basically just a contact high," spoke up Sollux.  
Gamzee passed it over to Sollux, smiling.  
"Well then, you can show him how it's fuckin' done."  
Sollux groaned in protest, but finally gave, gesturing Eridan over. The shorter male got off the bed and sat down on the floor across from Sollux, sitting back on his knees. The guitarist got in the same positioning, taking a hit off of the pipe. He sat it down and cupped Eridan's jaw, pulling him close. Eridan opening his mouth, shivering as their lips ghosted together and Sollux breathed the smoke into his mouth. He inhaled his exhale, letting it circulate in his lungs. He held it there for a moment before blowing it away from Sollux's face. Gamzee clapped for him.  
"There you fuckin' go! How does it feel?" asked Gamzee.  
Eridan giggled, looking at Sollux, "Felt great."  
Sollux smirked at him; Eridan winked.  
"Damn right it does!" laughed Gamzee.  
Gamzee's honking laugh was infectious, and after some more hits and an hour later, they were all laughing. The smoke hung around the room in a lazy haze, giving everything a foggy look. Gamzee sprawled across the bed, announcing he was going to take a nap. Tavros joined him, curling into his side. Karkat decided to be polite and opted for headphones on his game. Sollux placed the pipe and lighter on the table before leaning against the wall, gazing at Eridan.  
The shorter male smiled coyly at him. He got on all fours and crawled over, bringing their faces close together.  
"You lookin' at me?" breathed Eridan, ghosting their lips together as he straddled Sollux's lap.  
"Yeah," nodded Sollux, placing his hands on Eridan's waist.  
The photographer bit his lip, looking down. He took his glasses off, placing them on the table. Sollux watched him curiously.  
"What're you doing?" he asked.  
"Kiss me."  
"Kithh you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I w-want you to."  
"Are you sure? You're pretty thtoned. I don't want you to regret it."  
"I know-w. Kiss me anyw-ways."  
So he did. Sollux pressed their lips together gently. Eridan wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tugging him closer.  
Sollux revelled in the way Eridan tasted. Other than the immediate taste of weed, he tasted like saltwater-taffy and gum. He wasn't sure if the warmth in his veins and the swimming in his head was from the high, or from the way this all felt. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Eridan's hips rolling against Sollux's pelvis.  
"What are y-"  
Eridan mashed their lips together, "I w-want you. I w-want you ta' fuck me, Sol."  
Sollux felt himself panicking. No. This is how regrets started. He pulled Eridan off of him, sitting him down on the floor next to him. Eridan looked up at him, confused.  
"No you don't. You should go to thleep."  
"I'm not tired," reasoned Eridan.  
Sollux sighed, "You're high."  
"So are you!"  
He rolled his eyes, "I know. Here, let's jutht-let'th jutht lithten to thome muthic."  
Sollux stood up and grabbed his phone and a pair of earbuds. He plugged it in and handed Eridan one of them. He selected a random Beatles album and shut his eyes, just listening.  
So, rather than making out, (like both of them wanted to do, but Sollux insisted against) they just listened to music till they came down.  
It was nice, in both of their opinions. Absolutely just as good as making out.  
Okay, maybe not, but it was a close second.


	6. Chapter 6

As he came down, Eridan found himself playing with Sollux's gauges, humming softly. Sollux didn't really like he contact on his ear, but he didn't stop him. After all, Eridan seemed to be enjoying himself.  
"Sol?" spoke Eridan, his humming stopping.  
"ED?"  
"Can I see your tattoos?" he asked.  
Sollux nodded, pushing up his sleeve on his right arm to show a cartoonish bumblebee on his wrist. Eridan smiled, nodding for him to continue. Sollux hooked his thumb in his waistband and pulled it down to expose the symbol for a Gemini on his sharp hip. Next, he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to show, a scraggly word that read: "M17UN4!" Eridan rose an eyebrow at the strangeness.  
"W-What is that?" he asked.  
"It's a name," shrugged Sollux, pushing his sleeves down.  
"Who's name?"  
"None of your business," he responded simply.  
Eridan blushed with embarrassment, turning away. Sollux looked over at him, wondering what he had done to make him do that.  
"I gotta name tattooed on me too," said Eridan quietly.  
"Good for you," shrugged Sollux.  
Eridan turned around, staring at him. Sollux rose an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
Eridan stood up and left the room abruptly, leaving Sollux on the floor. The taller man shrugged, muttering under his breath and going over to his friends. Tavros clicked his tongue.  
"Uh, bro? I don't mean to interfere, but that was kinda messed up."  
Sollux scoffed, "I didn't do anything wrong."  
Karkat turned around, "You clueless fucking shitstain, how stupid are you? He obviously wanted to tell you something."  
The guitarist leaned over and took a swig from his water bottle. He shrugged, laying down by Gamzee's feet.  
"I know," another drink, "I just don't give a fuck."  
"That's fucked up, bro," added Gamzee.  
Sollux rolled his eyes, "Right, so it's fucked up of me to not want to here his petty whining and moaning about something that probably doesn't fucking matter."  
"It matters to him," reasoned Tavros.  
"I don't give a fuck."  
Karkat tossed the PSP into Tavros' lap, startling him. He turned around and glared at Sollux.  
"I can't believe you. I physically cannot _fucking_ believe you, Sollux Captor. Are you able to think of anyone but yourself? I get it, what he was going to say might have turned out to be stupid, but who gives a fuck? He cares about you-"  
"Why does that matter?" he snapped.  
Karkat grabbed his shoulders, "Because you're a depressed asshole and this is a possibility that my best friend can be happy for the first time in the long time."  
Sollux was at a loss for words. His jaw worked, but nothing came out. Karkat sighed, letting him go.  
"Just," he breathed in again, "Just don't be a dick."  
Sollux nodded, looking down at lap. Tavros patted his back.  
"Well, to change the subject, you did great last night."  
Gamzee nodded, "Yeah motherfucker, finally got that riff right."  
Sollux smiled a little, thanking them. Karkat hummed, telling them they had an interview next week. The group groaned at that.  
As if on cue, Aradia waltzed in. She coughed, grabbing a can of air-freshener and spraying it all around.  
"Were you guys smoking weed?" she asked, irritated.  
"Maaaaaybe," sang Karkat.  
She sighed, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.  
"Then I have no remorse for what I'm about to say. You boys have to go early for a panel and signings."  
Karkat shrugged, "So? We like signings."  
Aradia shook her head, "No, no, no, this is different. There's no time limit. None of that 'Sorry, but we have to go!' bullshit."  
Tavros whined, "That's gonna take forever."  
"I know," she smirked, turning to the door, "We'll be there in twenty minutes. Get cleaned up."  
They nodded, each of them taking quick showers one after the other. Gamzee felt much too lazy to put on his clown makeup. He dressed in a long-sleeved indigo shirt, dark grey skinny jeans, and a black beanie on his black dreads.  
Tavros shaved the sides of his head again and put in his new golden septum. He wore a pair of black shorts that reached his knees (and showed off his cool new prosthetics), and black Vans.  
Karkat gave today the middle finger and wore an old outfit. A pair of worn-out grey jeans, a black-long sleeved shirt that had a grey Cancer symbol on it, and a pair of black boots.  
Sollux dressed in a thin, white muscle-shirt with a Mickey Mouse head on it, black skinny jeans, his mis-matching black and white shoes, and his red and blue lensed glasses that stayed perched atop his head.  
When they arrived, Eridan walked a good two feet behind them, snapping pictures. Nepeta walked in back, while Equius stayed in front. They sat down at a table in front of the jam-packed room. When the crowd had calmed down, Karkat leaned forward to the microphone.  
"Hi guys," he chuckled.  
The room erupted again, but it took less time for them to calm down. Gamzee grabbed the mic.  
"Yo, let's get this done. I wanna meet all you motherfuckers," he smiled.  
A line formed in front of a mic that stood a few feet away from the band. A young girl with multicoloured hair approached the mic. Sollux bit back a groan. Scene kids were always the worst.  
"Hi! Can I ask you guys a question?"  
Karkat scoffed, "Why else would we be sitting here if you couldn't?"  
The room murmured with laughter. The girl blushed and nodded.  
"Uh, well, who's that guy?" she asked, pointing at Eridan.  
Eridan looked up from his camera. All eyes were on him. Sure, he had been on stage before, what with when he used to act back in High school, which was guaranteed a lot of people looking at you. But acting was voluntary, and judging eyes staring at you against your will was a different story. He looked at Sollux for help. Sollux took the mic and leaned down to it.  
"That's Eridan Ampora. He's our photographer. Also known as the cutest little shit this side of the Mississippi," he smirked.  
Eridan gave them all a wave, remembering how to address a crowd from passed theatre experience. Some waved back, others clapped. The girl nodded and sat down. Eridan snapped a few more pictures as questions were asked about the new album, song meanings, and the tour.  
Karkat answered most of the questions, being his was the common favourite of the fans. Sollux drummed his fingers on the tabletop, glancing around the room. He caught Eridan's eye and smiled softly at him.  
'Hi,' he mouthed.  
Eridan smiled back, 'Hi.'  
Sollux's thoughts were interrupted by Gamzee nudging him.  
"Pay attention man, she's askin' you a question."  
He looked to the tall, slender girl at the mic.  
"Th-Sorry, what was your question?"  
She smiled, "Well, this may seem a little personal, but do you and Eridan there have a thing going on?"  
Tavros, Karkat, and Gamzee 'ooooo'd at them. Eridan snickered, looking back to his camera. Sollux went dark red, body going rigid. The crowd giggled and whispered, making him feel choked. Doing what you love in front of thousands of people was nothing. Being sarcastic in front of small groups of a hundred or so people was no big deal. But even a few people giggling a laughing at him, let alone most of this room, was sickening. Karkat, who was next to him, felt him growing more uncomfortable. Sollux stared down at the table, fists clenching and unclenching. He took a deep breath, trying to quiet his mind, and he leaned forward.  
"That's not really any of your business. But not right now, no," he answered, a small smile on his face.  
Eridan stared, stunned. The initial shock wasn't from the answer, because he honestly didn't care very much, but because if how e handled it. He watched as Sollux looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, but out of a miracle (or at least that was how Eridan saw it), he stopped.  
Maybe it wasn't as amazing as he thought, but he didn't care.  
Sollux Captor was an amazing man.


	7. Chapter 7

The panel ended quickly, and everyone got into a line in front of the table to get their autograph and possibly a picture (if they asked for one). The majority of the fans liked to talk to Karkat and Gamzee most of the time, Tavros getting an occasional Fangirl. The people who liked to talk to Sollux were one of two things, intellectual and inspired or just plain crazy. However, he didn't really care. Fans were fans and as long as they weren't prying for personal information or trying to skin him alive, he was pretty chill.  
The boys got through autographs quickly and were set free by Aradia to go roam the city. Gamzee went off to take care of a few personal things, Tavros hung out with the crew, and Karkat went to go take a nap. As Sollux stood in front of the building where they were left, he saw Eridan next to him.  
"You wanna go on a walk?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Eridan shrugged and nodded, starting up the street. There were a few perks to being in a rock band. One of them being that the media wasn't very focused on the genre at the moment, so the paparazzi left them alone. After a little while of silence, Sollux looked over at Eridan. The male walking beside him wasn't actually that much shorter, reaching to Sollux's nose. He looked him over once more, taking him in. Eridan glanced over to him.  
"I'm seriously beginnin' to w-wonder if you really do have a starin' problem," he said coldly, snapping Sollux out of it.  
Sollux sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."  
"Good," shrugged Eridan, "You should be."  
That made Sollux stop in his tracks, "What was that?"  
Eridan scoffed, "You know-w damn w-well you should sorry."  
Sollux shifted his weight to his hip, crossing his arms, "Don't act all high and mighty. I'm stronger than you anyhow."  
"Oh really," chuckled Eridan, "A skinny boy like you? Prov-ve it."  
The taller male shrugged, pulling off his shirt. Eridan groaned and pulled him off to the side, so he wasn't running around topless on a sidewalk. Sollux flexed his arms and abdominal muscles the best he could, gaining some actual definition. He smirked triumphantly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on.  
"Beat that, hipster boy," he snickered.  
Eridan rolled his eyes, lifting the front of his shirt up to his collarbone and flexing he abs. Sollux's jaw dropped. This guy was fucking model material! When did he ever work out? Where did he hide those?  
"Holy shit," he breathed.  
Eridan chuckled, "Kick-boxing. Go ahead, touch 'em."  
Sollux reached out, running his calloused fingers over Eridan's defined muscles. The photographer giggled, pulling his shirt back down and hiding his stomach again. Sollux went on a rant about how shitty it was of Eridan to let him make a fool of himself, but he isn't listen.   
A little while later, they arrived at the beach. Sollux dragged him to the rocks where he knew the tourists strayed from. He didn't feel like swimming anyhow. They climbed onto one of the taller rocks and sat down, looking out at the ocean.   
"Why are you wearing long-sleeves in the middle of spring?" asked Sollux.  
Eridan shrugged, "Cause I can."  
Sollux rolled eyes before getting an idea, "Hey, you should show me that tattoo of yours."  
"Only if you tell me w-what yours means," reasoned Eridan.  
Sollux groaned, but complied.   
"I have a brother. A twin, actually, but we're fraternal. I mean, there are /some/ similarities, but we're pretty different. Anyways, his name is Mituna-"  
Eridan cut him off as he started laughing.   
Sollux knitted his eyebrows together. "What'th tho funny?" he asked, face hot and lisping like he always got when he was confused or embarrassed.   
Eridan chuckled, looking up at him, "It's just a pretty w-weird name."  
"Tho is 'Eridan'."  
"So is Sollux," retorted Eridan, "Continue your story."  
Sollux rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we have matching tattoos. He has my name on his arm, but is a two instead of the 'S' in 'Sollux'."  
"That w-was the big secret?" scoffed Eridan.  
Sollux shrugged, looking back to the water, "It's not a secret, it's just none of your business."  
Eridan shook his head, "W-Whatev-ver."  
They sat in silence for a little while before Eridan sat up. He grabbed the arm of his shirt, sighing.   
"Don't laugh, please," he whispered, sounding sincere.  
Sollux nodded, watching him. Eridan pulled up the sleeve to reveal the name 'Feferi'. The name was stretching in fuchsia, cursive script that went from his wrist to his elbow. Sollux felt sick, seeing multiple thin, long cuts under the tattoo. He could only imagine how many more there were on his right arm, being Eridan was left-handed.   
"She w-was my best friend," began Eridan. "I had a little crush on her in middle school, but that w-was about it. I really did love her though."  
Sollux noticed how he held back his stutter when he said 'love'. Somehow, it made the word seem more real.   
Eridan smiled to himself. "She w-was amazin'. W-We use to w-watch The Little Mermaid all the time together. Hell, w-we made the high school we attended put on the stage production of it just so w-we could be Ariel and Eric," he laughed. Sollux smiled, too.  
"God, she w-was so full of life," his smile slowly left his face, "I really took advantage of that. When she got sick I-"  
"Sick?" wondered Sollux aloud.  
Eridan nodded, "Leukaemia. Anyw-ways, w-when she got admitted to the hospital, I w-would v-visit her ev-veryday after school.  
"That was nice of you," mused Sollux.  
Eridan chuckled, shaking his head, "All I ev-ver talked about w-was myself. But she alw-ways listened, no matter what. W-We'd laugh together, and she's hold me w-when I cried. Fef, w-wasn't much of a cryer, you know-w. Too strong."  
"What did she looked like?" he asked.  
Eridan smiled, "She had long, long brow-wn hair. She used to colour the tips fuchsia, w-when she could."  
Sollux shut his eyes, trying to picture her. "She w-was half Portuguese, so she w-was incredibly beautiful. She had these light blue eyes that lit up when she talked. Fef w-wasn't thin, though. She appeared chubby, but she w-was mainly muscle."  
"Did she do kickboxing, too?"   
Eridan shook his head, "No, she sw-wam competitively. I like sw-wimmin', too. As a pastime, though. Anyw-ways, the we just kinda, knew-w one day that she w-was gonna die, so I spent the whole day w-with her, just talking about her life. I promised to remember her forev-ver," he smiled, "So I got her name on my arm."  
Sollux opened his eyes, looking over at him, "That's really, uh, nice."  
Eridan nodded, leaning back with his palms on the rock. Sollux looked away and walked his fingers over to Eridan's hand, resting his own on top of his. Eridan smiled, lacing their fingers together. Sollux thought for a moment, before looking at him.   
"You have scars on your arm."  
Eridan scoffed, "Oh really? I didn't notice.  
Sollux moved closer to him, "Why?"  
He shrugged, looking at his feet, "I just nev-ver really felt happy, you know-w. No one ev-ver likes me back, I'm the ugly ducklin' in my family, I guess I w-was just... sad."  
"I think you're beautiful," he breathed.   
Eridan looked up, smiling softly. He leaned against his shoulder.  
"And I think you're a w-wonderful liar."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long to post. sorry! ^^;

After a month, they were nearly done with the west coast, playing their last show in Washington. In that time, Karkat's 23rd birthday had passed, Eridan broke his own and bought a new camera, and plenty of other shenanigans. However, you, the reader, are probably interested in Sollux and Eridan.  
Well, their relationship grew. They were great friends, above all. They talked shit, went on late night endeavours, told secrets, and had the most idiotic inside jokes. Contrary to most normal platonic relationships, though, Sollux and Eridan clearly had stronger feelings.   
Sometimes, Sollux would wink at him while he was onstage and Eridan would laugh a little harder at his jokes than necessary. When girls would giggle and flirt with Sollux, Eridan would smoke and pout, and when people would try getting Eridan to sleep with them, Sollux would think he "broke Eridan's camera."  
Despite knowing the other's feelings, neither boys would act on them. Sollux didn't want to force Eridan into anything, and Eridan didn't want to tie him down (into a relationship, that is). So, they kept it as platonic as possible, never bringing up the matter.  
Around 2 a.m., the band stumbled into the hotel, their after-show high having not yet faded. They went one at a time to get their keys, First Aradia, followed by Karkat, Tavros, Gamzee, Sollux, Cronus, then Eridan.   
"Room for Eridan Ampora," he said quietly, being it was late out.  
The girl typed the name into her computer. She did some more typing before frowning a little, "Uh, there seems to be an issue."  
Sollux overheard and lingered around the desk for him. Eridan rose an eyebrow.  
"W-What sort'a issue?" he asked.  
She looked at him apologetically, "You're not in our system. I would book you, but we're full tonight."  
Eridan's eyes went wide, "W-What do you mean I'm not in the system?!"  
She frowned, "Sir, please don't yell at m-"  
"Check again," he demanded.  
She sighed and checked again, "Still not there."  
He opened his mouth to tell her off, but Sollux cut him off.   
"Stay in my room. It's only for a night," he offered.  
Eridan wanted to complain, but found he was too tired. He nodded and walked alongside Sollux to the elevator. They stepped in and relative silence until Eridan spoke up.   
"You didn't hav-ve to do that," he sighed.  
"I know," shrugged Sollux.   
Eridan just stared at him. He wanted to reach out and hug him. He wanted to get on his toes and kiss Sollux right then and there. He just wanted to be his. But instead, he settled for a:  
"Thanks."  
Sollux smiled a little, "No problem."  
They arrived at the room a moment later. After about 10 minutes of arguing about who got the bed, they decided to share.   
"I'm gonna take a shower," mumbled Eridan as he padded off to the bathroom.  
Sollux nodded, stripping down to his boxers and laying down. He listened as Eridan turned on the shower. Not long after, there was a familiar soft voice coming from the bathroom, singing one of Sollux's songs. He smiled, remembering the day he wrote it. Eridan was a pretty great singer, actually. But it was clear his voice wasn't suited for their type of music, but he was still great. Sollux hummed along, shutting his eyes.   
The sound of his singing seemed to end too quickly. Sollux loved the way his singing seemed to wrap around him and carry him off to somewhere else. It was comforting, nonetheless. When Eridan came out, he pretended he was sleep, but watched stealthily as he got dressed. Eridan's back faced him. Sollux pulled the blanket up to  
his nose, watching as he dropped the towel.  
Eridan Ampora had a very, very nice ass, in his opinion. He watched the muscles in his shoulders and back moved as he pulled on his boxer-briefs and sweatpants.   
"I know-w you're w-watchin' me," he mumbled.  
Sollux went dark red, not being able to hide himself as Eridan crawled into bed.   
"I-I'm thorry," he lisped.   
Eridan chuckled, turning out the lamp on his side, "Don't be. Ain't no shame in lookin'."  
Sollux nodded, "Okay."  
"How-wev-ver," he began, "You touch me w-when I don't w-want you to, and I will neuter you."  
Sollux winced, "Point taken."  
Eridan turned to him, "Glad you see it my w-way."  
He looked the guitarist over, giggling at the blanket. He reached out to the hem, tugging at it. Sollux rose an eyebrow, but Eridan smiled with well meaning.   
"Lemme look at you," he smiled.  
Sollux hesitated, but finally nodded, letting go of the blanket. Eridan pulled the blanket down to Sollux's knees. He placed a hand on his rib, then followed the curve on his side to his sharp hips.  
Eridan found that Sollux had this sort of smoothness to him. His body wasn't very toned, giving him a softness that Eridan loved. Sollux watched was his hand ran over his thigh to the end of his boxers. Eridan pushed the leg of the cotton garment up.  
"ED, what are y-"  
"I w-wanna see somethin'."  
Sollux shut his eyes, sighing. Eridan frowned, staring at the scabbed over slits on his thighs. After their little chat on the beach, Sollux decided to join Eridan on his road to recovery. He had promised to stop cutting.   
"You promised," mumbled Eridan.  
Sollux sighed again, "I know."  
He braced himself for the anger, eyes shut tight. He knew what was next; tears, slammed doors, and plenty of yelling. Surprisingly, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Eridan lingered there for a moment before pulling back.   
"What was that for?" he asked.  
Eridan shrugged, "You're clearly dow-wn. Kissing alw-ways makes it better."  
Sollux chuckled, "I wish."  
Eridan reached across him and shut out the light. He lied down, ready to sleep. However, Sollux couldn't leave it at that. He needed Eridan in any way he could get him. So he tried to get him the way he wanted him. He scooted closed and wrapped his arms around Eridan's torso and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
Eridan smiled a little, "No problem."


End file.
